


What Are You Doing?

by casesandcapitals



Series: Robot!Gerard [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Robot!Gerard, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard catches Frank in the shower and has a LOT of questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing?

"What are you doing?"  
"Ah!" Frank pulled the shower curtain out of Gerard's hands and shoved it between them again. "Jesus Christ, Gerard! What did I tell you about knocking?!"  
"That I should hit my hand against the door before entering the bathroom but I heard you making strange noises and I thought you were hurt so I-"  
"I'm not hurt, Gerard. This isn't- we can talk about this later, okay? Please leave the bathroom."  
"Are you mad at me?"  
Frank rolled his eyes to himself then peered out from behind the curtain, only showing his face. Gerard was pouting.  
"I'm not mad at you Gerard, but I'd like to finish my shower. We can talk afterward, alright?"  
"Okay."  
Gerard left the bathroom and Frank sighed, glaring down at his dick that clearly didn't get the just-walked-in-on memo and was still hard as a rock. He clamped one hand over his mouth to stifle any noises and finished with a carefully blank mind.

When Frank exited the bathroom after dressing and taking a few deep breaths, he was unsurprised to find Gerard waiting just outside in the hallway.  
"Are you sick again?"  
"No, I'm not sick."  
Gerard followed Frank as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.  
"Remember those medical books you read?"  
"Yes," Gerard grinned, nodding.  
"Did any of them cover the topic of... uh." He cleared his throat. "...Masturbation?"  
Gerard's face lit up. "Yes! That's when you create stimuli on yourself in a mockery of sexual intercourse to achieve an orgasm."  
"Yeah. Very... well put."  
Gerard stared at Frank's face closely as he began to turn red.  
"Oh!" Gerard exclaimed. "You were masturbating!"  
Frank covered his face with his hands.  
"And now you're blushing," Gerard announced, nodding.  
"Gerard," Frank said, lowering his hands. "It's an awkward subject. People don't really talk about it."  
"Do lots of people masturbate?"  
"Yes, almost everyone does. But no one _talks_ about it, Gerard. Okay?"  
"If you wanted to achieve an orgasm why don't you just have sex?" Gerard asked, tilting his head to the side.  
"It's more complicated than that."  
"Why?"  
"Because sex between two people is very intimate and important. Normally two people engage in sex only when they have strong feelings for each other." He blinked then added, "Strong _positive_ feelings."  
"What about prostitutes?"  
Frank shook his head. "How do you know about prostitutes?"  
"I learned about them on the History channel."  
"Prostitution is illegal, Gerard."  
"Having sexual intercourse is-?"  
"No, exchanging money for sex is illegal."  
"Oh." Gerard pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "Are you going to get married?"  
"No."  
"Are you going to fall in love?"  
"Not in the foreseeable future."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I work very hard, Gerard, and I don't have time to date."  
Gerard thought about that while Frank waited for more questions.  
"Can I masturbate?" Gerard asked curiously.  
Frank sighed. "Technically you have all the parts necessary to get an erection and you have the nerve endings that make the act enjoyable, so I don't see why not. _But_ ," he said, holding a finger up, "If you're going to try it, you have to do it in private and you have to promise not to tell anyone about it."  
"Can I talk to you about it?" Gerard asked.  
"If you think it's relevant or if something goes wrong, then yes, you can talk to me about it. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else. Remember, people don't like to talk about it, okay?"  
"Okay!" Gerard grinned then set about making lunch.  
Frank held back another sigh.

A week later Gerard walked into Frank's basement lab and sat next to him.  
"Hello Gerard," Frank said, focusing on the circuit board under his fingers.  
"It won't work."  
"What won't work?"  
"Masturbation."  
Frank spluttered and pulled away from his work. Gerard was watching him with a sad look on his face.  
"I've tried numerous times," Gerard continued, "but nothing happens."  
"Well... alright, tell me what's going wrong."  
"I wrap my hand around my penis and stroke but I don't get an erection and it doesn't feel good," Gerard said evenly.  
Frank could feel his face flushing again.  
"Perhaps I should have explained better before," he sighed. "You have to think about things that make you feel good. Erotic things. Do you know what I mean?"  
"Like naked women. Like on the sites I'm not allowed on anymore."  
"Yes, like that. And you should use some type of lubricant."  
"Okay!" Gerard stood up and started to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" Frank asked.  
"I'm going to try again," Gerard smiled.  
Frank cleared his throat. "You, uh-"  
"Oh! I'm not supposed to talk about it," Gerard said. "Okay... I'm going to take a nap!"  
Frank chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, Gerard."

A few days later Frank walked into the bedroom only to find Gerard sitting on the edge of his bed, naked and touching himself.  
"Oh my God!" Frank cried, slapping a hand over his eyes.  
"You're supposed to knock," Gerard said petulantly.  
"You're right, I'm sorry," Frank said nervously, eyes still covered. "Um, I'm gonna go."  
"Oh, it's working!"  
Frank hesitated. "W-What?"  
"It's getting hard."  
"Um, okay. Congratulations." Frank started to blindly back out of the room again.  
"Oh wow, that feels nice."  
Frank snapped the door shut behind him then opened his eyes. He heard Gerard make a desperate little noise before he practically ran away, down into his lab.

A while later Gerard appeared on the stairs, peeking into the basement.  
"Yes, Gerard?" Frank asked.  
"I have questions."  
Frank took a deep, steadying breath. "Of course you do, come in and sit."  
Gerard sat next to Frank with his hands folded in his lap and his shoulders slumped a little.  
"What do you want to ask?"  
"You told me to think about naked women but that didn't help at all," Gerard said.  
"Okay," Frank said carefully.  
"But when you walked in and started talking and I was looking at your mouth-"  
"I'm going to stop you right there, Gerard."  
"Did I do something bad?"  
Frank sighed. "No, you didn't do anything bad or wrong and you're not in trouble and I'm not mad."  
"Okay."  
"Some people get turned on by things they don't expect, and it's alright as long as it doesn't hurt anyone," Frank explained. "Some people, for example, have erotic thoughts about people of the same sex, instead of the opposite sex. Do you understand?"  
"Like women thinking about women and men thinking about men?"  
"Yes, exactly. It's-"  
"What do you think about?" Gerard asked.  
Frank held his breath for a moment, staring at Gerard. His face was so open and trusting.  
"I think about men," Frank admitted.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm gay. I'm not attracted to women."  
"How do you procreate?"  
"I don't."  
"Oh." Gerard seemed confused. "What's the purpose of sexual intercourse if there's no procreation?"  
"Frankly, it's to feel good, and oftentimes to express love."  
"Am I gay?"  
"That's a question only you can answer, Gerard. It's possible to like both men and women, or one or the other, or even neither. But you have to figure it out for yourself."  
"I don't think I like women," Gerard stated.  
"Okay. That's fine."  
"So, when I masturbate I should think about men?"  
Frank blinked hard. "If that's what makes you feel good, then sure. You can think about whoever you want."  
"Can I think about you?" Gerard asked innocently.  
Frank dropped his gaze to his knees.  
"Oh! Is that another thing that people don't talk about?" he asked, worried.  
"It's kind of a sensitive subject, Gerard."  
"Why?"  
"Well, it's sometimes difficult for people to separate their daily lives from their sexual fantasies, and thinking about me in a sexual way might confuse you."  
"Oh."

The next day at the grocery store, Frank caught Gerard staring at a man in the produce section.  
"Gerard, what are you doing?" Frank hissed.  
"Cataloging men to think about," Gerard answered quietly.  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I want to think about men but I'm not supposed to think about you so I'm memorizing other men's faces and bodies to think about. That's what you do, right?"  
"I- I suppose so, but-"  
The man in the produce section looked up to see Gerard watching him, then smiled and winked.  
"Why did he do that?" Gerard asked curiously.  
Frank scowled. "Come on, we have to go."

That night Frank paused outside the bedroom door and was about to knock when he heard Gerard muttering.  
"Think about... men... but not Frank-" his breath hitched, "-Ah, _Frank_."  
Frank backed away from the door without knocking and fled to the kitchen.

Gerard's eyes were on him the next morning at breakfast and Frank tried to ignore it.  
Eventually, Gerard asked, "Why did you build me?"  
Frank set his fork down slowly and looked up to meet Gerard's gaze. He took a deep breath.  
"I wanted a companion, someone to talk to and eat breakfast with and-"  
"Were you lonely before? Is that why?"  
"...Yes."  
"Did I help? Are you still lonely?"  
"No, I'm not lonely anymore, Gerard. I consider you one of my best friends, actually."  
"Did you make me gay on purpose?"  
"No, that's a part of your personality. I had no control over that."  
"Would you have been upset if I hadn't turned out to be gay?"  
"Gerard, why are you asking me all this?"  
"I still don't understand why I'm not allowed to think about you."  
"Gerard...."  
"It's not illegal, I checked," Gerard insisted. "Humans and robots are allowed to be together. Also, I have the parts necessary and I find you attractive. So is it that you don't want me? Is that the problem?"  
"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever took advantage of-"  
"But you wouldn't be," Gerard whined. "I came to these conclusions on my own, and you even told me _not to_! I like you, as a person and in a sexual way, so if you were to return those sentiments you wouldn't be taking advantage of me in any way."  
Frank tried to slow his pounding heart.  
"I do return those sentiments," he said softly.  
Gerard beamed and leaned over the table. "Can I kiss you?"  
"Only if you're sure," Frank muttered.  
"I am."  
"Then, okay."  
Gerard leaned the rest of the way over the table until his lips met Frank's. He hummed in contentment and Frank tried not to grin. Instead, he very gently parted his lips and pressed the tip of his tongue to Gerard's mouth. Gerard didn't move, so Frank reached up and tugged his bottom lip down with his thumb. The kiss deepened immediately as Gerard realized what he should be doing. Frank had to hold back a chuckle; Gerard tasted like orange juice.  
After a minute, Gerard pulled away. His face was flushed and his lips were wet. His dark eyes were fixed on Frank.  
"I liked that a lot."  
"Me too," smiled Frank.  
"Can I kiss you whenever I want now?"  
"Sure."  
Gerard leaned forward and kissed Frank again.


End file.
